Escape
by 3picDragonBall
Summary: Pan, Marron, and Bulla barely escaped the modeling academy they have been attending for 6 years. Unaware that their memories were wiped out, the girls have a vague feeling they know who one of Bulla's parents are. However, another girl has escaped as well. Who is she and what might the three best friends do about it?
1. Life On Campus

I'm tired of being trapped. I'm tired of not knowing what's outside the building. I'm tired of flashing cameras. I'm tired of new clothes. I just want to go home, but wait. Our headmaster, Mr. Johnson said that we couldn't exit the building. We couldn't skip photo sessions. And we couldn't wear old and out-of-style clothes! Can you guess where we are? Yep. We're at the Johnson's Modeling Academy. Oh, I also made up a subtitle: Where Girls Act Like Slaves. Pretty accurate, huh?

I'm Pan. I'm not exactly sure how old I am, but using Mr. Johnson as an example, I'm probably a newborn. I'm just kidding. I'm 16 years old. My closest and _only _friends I have here are Marron and Bulla. They share the same despise for this school, although Bulla loves the new clothes they bring in every day.

I feel like an animal waiting to get slaughtered. Every day we do our usual routine. We wake up, brush our teeth, shower, put on makeup (I hate makeup), get into our modeling clothes (which changes every single darn day), model, eat lunch, change outfits, model again, and then spend the rest of the day as free time, until dinner of course.

Pretty nice, don't you think? Well you guessed wrong! We wake up at 4:30 in the morning, brush our teeth with old and probably used toothbrushes, shower in ice-cold water, put on that ugly makeup, get into our modeling clothes which either is too big or too small, model for which seems like an eternity, eat disgusting slop for lunch, change into a different tight/loose clothes, be blinded by those flashing cameras, spend our 'free time' doing chores and serving King Johnson, and then eat that disgusting slop again.

See what I mean? I hate this place so much!

"Pan, wake up," Bulla said. I felt someone shake my shoulder and I turned over and tried to pry my eyes open. "It's 4:30." Aw, potato chips! (It meant to be a replacement swear word).

"Fine, fine, fine," I said as I got up and stretched. Judging by the expensive-looking clothes we wore, you think we wear schmancy pajamas too, right? No, we don't. We wear something that looks like what hospital patients wear. It sucks to be us.

I walked into the bathroom and went to my private sink. That's probably the only good part about this place. We have our own toilets, sinks, and showers. I realized that the place was cleaner than usual. The marble used to be so dirty, full of dried toothpaste and spit. We also had new toothbrushes and a new tube of toothpaste. The place looked shinier and tidier. Even the toilets looked great.

"What the heck happened here?" I asked as I gazed around the room. I gently picked up my new toothbrush. It had my name labeled on it. Let me tell you, it was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

"You dork, today is when the Security Gang comes in," Valese said in her usual snobby tone. "Everything is in tip-top shape." I glared at her. So what if I don't read the message board? It's not like something **BIG **was going to happen. Wait, never mind, I should really start reading the message board.

The Security Gang is just a nick name for those weird people who come and check out schools and places. I'm betting that Headmaster Johnson tidied up the place so when they came by, they wouldn't have any objections to shut down the school. Sneaky little rat!

"It feels so good to finally have a new toothbrush," Marron said as she dried up the excess water around the sink. "The place looks like a palace."

I nodded and spit out the foam and rinsed my mouth. Even the water tasted better and for once, it wasn't gray! Maybe the Security Gang should come more often. I plopped my tooth brush in the cup and skipped happily to the room full of designer clothes. To my surprise, our clothes were labeled with _our _names. Something made my heart jump as I reached for mine. Yeah, it wasn't what I'd wear, but I knew it'd fit perfectly! I skipped towards the showers.

"What are you so happy about?" Madeline asked. If you've slept in the same room with a whole lot of girls for 6 years, you really get to know them all.

"What's there not to be happy about? We have new toothbrushes, clothes that'll fit, maybe even a warm shower!" I said as we made our way to the stalls.

"Yeah, I guess so," Madeline said. "You better be on your best behavior, Pan. Headmaster Johnson wouldn't like it if you pulled something off today." She walked into the stall labeled "Madeline T." and left me walking alone to my stall.

When she meant "pulled something off today" she meant my famous, failed-attempt escapes. Yeah, I'm pretty famous around here. All 23 attempts failed, and I can totally tell you all 23 were painful. Don't try this at home kids.

After my long shower with warm water, I dried myself off, and slipped into my new clothes. It was a pair of loose skinny jeans with a cream-colored top with a golden ribbon decorating it. Picking up my new fluffy towel I walked back to my sink to blow dry my hair.

"You seem like in a good mood today," Bulla said as she brushed her exotic blue hair. "I hope you aren't going to try to escape today."

Why do people think I'm some crazy criminal trying to break out from a freaking modeling academy?

"No, I'm just happy because we finally get something worth waking up to."

"Is that so? Pan, can I borrow your eye shadow palette? I'm running low on black."

I handed her mine while drying my hair. The buzz of blow driers filled the echoey room. When my hair was dry, I pretended to put on makeup. There wasn't anything on my brush; I just pretended I was super careful and concentrated so no one will notice. Pan. That's me. The failure escape artist and trickster.

Just then, the loudspeaker went off and the sound of Headmaster Johnson's voice boomed. "Good morning, girls," he said. He paused for us to say "good morning" back, but none of us did. It wasn't part of our routine. We weren't even allowed to speak in the majesty's presence, even if it's over a loudspeaker. All the blow driers were turned off and every girl stared at the speaker. "I said, good morning, girls," Headmaster Johnson said with a little more anger. Still no one replied.

"What is going on, sir?" a voice asked. It sounded vaguely familiar, like a family member or a close friend. Her voice was very feminine, indeed.

"Oh, I guess they're too busy prepping up, Mrs. Briefs," Headmaster Johnson replied. I couldn't hear a single stutter in his voice. He must be a professional liar. Something tingled at the back of my neck. That voice. That name. They were both so familiar, but where have I heard them before? I glanced over at Bulla and overlooked her to meet Marron's eyes as well.

"Anyway, girls, please meet up at the cafeteria to meet our new super attendant," he said and then he cut off the microphone.

Everywhere, I heard mumbles and squeals of excitement. I caught sentences like "Oh, my gosh, she's here" and "she's like super famous". Bulla gave me an unsteady expression. I walked over to Marron and Bulla and we made a sort of huddle.

"Guys, I'm pretty sure I've met that woman before," Bulla said with a crack in her voice. I could tell she wanted to bawl her eyes out, but she was too strong for that. I nodded and so did Marron.

"Her voice is so familiar. It's on the tip of my tongue," said Marron as she tapped her chin with a finger.

I looked over my shoulder and saw that all the girls were leaving the bathroom. I turned my attention back to Marron and Bulla. "Well, guys, I think we gotta go head on and see her for ourselves," I said. I laced my arm around Bulla and Marron did, too. We looked at each other with reassuring smiles, although I don't think we felt that way. We were going to find out together. Family, friend, or not, we were going to find out who that woman was.


	2. Escape Number 24

We filed into the cafeteria and sat down in the rows of folding chairs. To be honest, the mess hall didn't look that different. It might have been too much of a task for the headmaster. I grinned.

Bulla, Marron, and I were basically the last girls to sit down, so we ended up behind Valese. Yay for us.

"Good morning, girls," Headmaster Johnson said. He didn't wait for us to reply. "Meet our new super attendant, Mrs. Bulma Briefs!" He stepped aside to reveal a dazzling woman, who probably could be considered a model than a super attendant.

Her lips were painted a bright red and she had crystal-blue eyes. She wore what looked like a silk skirt with her button-up white shirt tucked in it. Ms. Briefs for black high heels and was holding a clipboard and had a pen nestled on her ear. Which stunned me the most was that she had blue hair –the exact same shade Bulla had.

"Bulla, look!" Marron whispered as she pulled on Bulla's long sleeve.

"She looks like me," Bulla muttered as she stared at the woman in awe.

"Hello," Bulma said, "I am Bulma Briefs."

Everyone in the room started squealing and shouting. This didn't sound like an assembly, it sounded like a concert for One Direction or something. I covered my sensitive ears, but still kept my eye on the blue-haired lady. Even through my hands I could still hear them throwing questions at Mrs. Briefs.

"How old are you?" one of the girls asked. I didn't know who, since I was sitting behind one of Valese's tallest friends.

"Do you like fashion?"

"Were you a fashion model when you were young?"

"Where did you go to school?"

"Your lipstick is so nice! Where'd you get it?"

"Alright, alright, calm down, ladies," Bulma said as she motioned her hands up and down. "I'll answer just three questions, so raise your hands."

I shot my hand up as high as I could, but apparently Missy, the girl who sits in front of me, raised her hand, too.

"Hmm, you with the black hair and the red glittery dress," Bulma said while pointing to Sue.

Sue put her hand down and asked, "Do you enjoy shopping, and if you do, where do you go?"

"That's an excellent question," Bulma began. She looked up and thought for a moment. "Well, I like to shop and go to lots of shops, but I like those shops where they have clothes that aren't mass-produced, you know?"

I kept waving my hand from side to side. There was no time for these stupid questions. Mine was urgent! It was the question that desperately needed an answer.

"Pan, don't ask if she has a daughter named Bulla," Marron whispered.

I looked over at her and lowered my arm a bit. "Why not?"

"Just don't. It's too revealing."

I frowned. I guess I had to rephrase my question.

Without me noticing, the next question was asked.

"Have you met anyone famous before?"

"Lots of people. I mean, I was good friends with the _savior _of the Earth, Mr. Satan," Mrs. Briefs said. When she spoke the word 'savior' it sort of sounded like Hercule Satan wasn't, but I know he was. The whole world knew that! "Okay, last question and I will move on to doing my job."

Everyone's hands were in the air. This was my last chance. My last chance of getting my answer. If she picked someone else, we'll never know.

"You," Bulma pointed at Valese.

"WAIT!"

Bulma looked puzzled at the girl who shouted. You know who it is. Yep, it's me.

"Excuse her, Mrs. Briefs," Headmaster Johnson said. "She is one of those troublemakers at this school."

**One **of those troublemakers at this school? I was the **only **troublemaker at that school!

Bulla sunk a bit into her chair. She was already short enough so Valese blocked Bulma's view of her.

"Actually, you, raven-haired girl," she said. Her well-manicured finger pointed at me. I let out a breath and hopped off my chair. Wait, when did I jump onto my chair? Who cares, the question had to be answered!

"Mrs. Briefs, would you mind telling us about your family?" I asked confidently. I looked at Valese, who gave me an angry look.

Bulma's eyes saddened, but her smile was still on her face.

"Sure," she said. "My husband, his name is Vegeta. We had two children. One was a boy, he was the oldest. He looks a lot like my father. His name is Trunks." Bulma didn't look at us; her gaze was on the floor. Her hand was on her chest, as if she were reaching for her heart. "He's the president of Capsule Corporation and he's still single, ladies. Well, I guess that's it. I have to get working before you girls model."

That sucked. She had a _boy _not a girl. I guess it was pointless embarrassing myself in front of the whole school and in front of an idol like Bulma Briefs. Now I'm going to pay for it. I'll have to wash the whole entire school's dishes, or worse. I'll have to give Headmaster Johnson a foot massage! Yuck! I've heard rumors tha-

"Hold on!" Marron shouted as she took a stand. How did she have the guts to do that? She was always shy, always obedient.

"Yes?" Bulma looked up, once again with surprise painted on her face.

"You said you had _two _children, if I heard correctly," Marron pointed out. Bulma grinned.

"Yes, I did."

"The question was asked about your family, was it not? Please tell us about this second child, if you can," Marron stated. Dang, if I ever needed a lawyer, I'm calling Marron for sure! (I'm probably going to need one sooner or later. . .)

Now that Marron mentioned it, I was too stupid to even notice that Mrs. Briefs said 'two'. It was obvious! And I was too dumb to even hear it. I guess that part where Bulma said her son was still single really rubbed me into the wrong direction.

"Of course," Bulma said, still smiling. She nodded approvingly and began talking. "Our second child was a beautiful baby girl. Sadly, one day we sent her away, thinking that she would get a good education. She never came back. She never wrote. She never called. We never saw her again." Bulma wiped a tear off her cheek. "And I even forgot her name. What kind of mother am I?" She sniffled and that was the end of the assembly.

Back in the dorm room, all the girls began to prepare for the shooting.

"I can't believe it," Bulla said as she slipped into her high heels. "I really think she might be my mother."

"Yeah, but she never saw her ever again," Marron said as she zipped up her dress from behind.

"Exactly! We've been here since were like what? Ten? Nine? Eleven? We've never been outside these walls!" Bulla said excitedly.

"But if the headmaster knew this, wouldn't he send Bulla back to her parents?" I asked. I didn't get an answer, only stares that said 'are you stupid'? "What?" I asked.

"Pan, you know how he is. He's not going to send back a beautiful, flawless girl," Marron said. "Who would, if they made millions off of these dumb photos?"

I sighed. Was I really that clueless? Maybe that's why all my escape attempts failed. I shoved my hand into one of those bangle bracelets and lined up at the door with the rest of the girls. The French double doors were always locked. From the outside. I felt like a slave.

The doors swung open and all of us trailed down to the photo shoot.

* * *

**Bulma's POV**

Stupid, greedy people are always the easiest to trick, don't you think? Me, a super attendant? Please. I'm the mother of the owner of a huge company, why do I need a job? I also have Vegeta working at Dunkin' Donuts.

The only reason why I'm at this school is because of some articles about missing girls –with the same type of disappearance –sending them off to a school. I have to tell you, it's kind of flattering that only the pretty girls get kidnapped, but it's bad. It reminded me of Oolong when he was young.

I walked into the girl's room and it surprised me that they all slept in the same room. Luckily, they had separate beds –who would've known –in a grubby place like this, I thought it'd be worse. Time to do some snooping!

I walked along the aisle and took glances of the beds. I didn't know what my daughter looks like now, but I know for _sure _she looks like me. Blue hair was the giveaway. There was nothing useful I could find, so I headed off to the bathroom and made a note that the girls should have separate bedrooms, or else I will shut down the school.

I made my way into the bathroom and it was gorgeous! I'd even say it's better than mine! All the girls have private sinks and showers. It looked like a mansion's bathroom instead of an academy's. Slowly and carefully, I walked beside the sinks, searching for blue hair. They must've kept this place spick-and-span because I couldn't find any. I guess I'll have to look for brushes. There were mirrors that were also cabinets and I reached out for one and checked, but no blue hair in sight.

I kept this up for about 10 minutes –it's pretty easy to see if there's blue hair or not –and as I reached out for another, Mr. Johnson shouted, "Don't touch that!"

I quickly turned around and let my hand drop.

"What do you mean? I'm just doing my job!" I defended. I held the clipboard close. If I needed any attention, I'd just click the button on top of the clipboard and it would alert Vegeta, who was outside the building. Why do I need Vegeta here? Well, you see, I've done this millions of times and sometimes, I've been attacked by the head of the schools.

"I'm sorry," Mr. Johnson cleared his throat, "I meant to say, you shouldn't be snooping around in the girl's belongings –it's rude."

I coughed. He was a man. He was the head of the school. I'm pretty sure he was the only staff here. "You're a man. I don't see any female adults here. I'm pretty sure I have a right to check up on the girls," I scoffed, stating the obvious.

As quickly as he came in, he left and I heard him grunt. Score one for Bulma. I turned to look at the cabinet-mirror. It had to be in there! Why would he come up here in the middle of the photo shoot? And how did he know I was snooping around in the bathroom? I shook the thought out of my head. No, just no.

"Here comes mama," I said as I slowly opened the mirror. Inside, it was very well organized. The makeup was in their own groups, but that wasn't what I was looking at. I was looking at the brush that had strands of hair on it. Blue hair. Quickly, I took a piece off and got out a Ziploc bag. I had to test out if it's the same as mine, or similar. If it was, this chica is definitely my daughter and if I kept this act up and find more girls who have disappeared, then I would solve this whole case and have the power to shut this school down once and for all. I know, I'm pretty intelligent.

I tucked the bag deep inside my purse and continued walking down, checking out the place.

* * *

**Pan's POV**

The chair was being raised high in the air and I looked down. We were about 20 feet up, I guess, but it wasn't so high. At least not for me.

"I can't look!" Marron shouted with her hands over her eyes. She was afraid of heights, obviously. "I can't do this!"

"Yes you can, Marron," Bulla said in a soothingly tone, "You can. It's only a few feet up."

Quickly, Marron slammed her hands on her lap and yelled at Bulla. "YOU THINK THIS IS A FEW FEET?! IT'S LIKE A MILLION MILES!"

Bulla leaned towards me and I was glad I wasn't sitting in the middle, like Bulla was.

"Calm down."

"NO! WE CAN DIE!"

Bulla rolled her eyes and turned her head to look at me.

"Uh, Marron, it's just a photo session. After a couple pictures, we'll be down on the ground in no time," I said. Bulla let out a breath of relief –I assume it was because I saved her booty.

"I guess so," Marron said as she took deep breaths.

I took a good look around the place. There was a sort of backstage, but it was really high in the air, 20 feet up, maybe. Also, all the way in the back, there was a window. I squinted and leaned forward, tipping the chair a bit.

"PAN! STOP!"

I ignored Marron and tried to get a closer look, even if it meant hearing Marron screaming. At last, I confirmed there was a lock on the window. A lock meant the window can open. And open window meant escape. Pretty good huh?

"Bulla, you see that window?" I whispered from the corner of my mouth. I didn't want to make anything suspicious.

"Where?"

"Way back on that weird platform on top of the photo shoot."

I suppose Bulla had her eyes locked on the window because she was looking at something.

"Yeah I see it."

"We can jump and head for it."

Bulla's eyes grew wide.

"What? It might work," I whispered.

"I know, but. . ."

I already knew what her worry was –Marron. I hadn't realized it. If we had to jump, Marron would be freaked and probably wouldn't.

"Try to persuade her."

"I'll try."

I heard quiet mumbles between the two. What I didn't hear was Marron yelping.

Finally, Bulla turned back to me and started whispering.

"Marron says she'll do it, but she's still scared."

I nodded. I was pretty scared too, but I wasn't going to show it.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's jump." The platform was right in front of us. I was sure we could make it.

"Marron says that we can't. According to her, the average human can only jump 3 feet or a meter."

I wanted to face-palm myself, but I couldn't. It would state too many suspicions.

"Then how are we going to do it? Marron says the she will, so there is a way, right?"

"Yes there is. We have to swing in order to reach it. Once we're high enough, we'll leap."

Now, it was my turn to panic.

"A-are you s-sure?" I asked.

Marron nodded ever so slightly. Her face was so calm –confident even. If Marron says this escape will work, then I trust in her. She was the brains of us, after all.

"Okay," I replied.

I watched from the corner of my eye as Bulla set her head on Marron's shoulder. I'm betting that they're talking to each other. Bulla lifted her head up and whispered to me, "On Marron's cue."

I nodded. Wait, what was the cue?!

"Okay. Pan, Marron, Bulla, act like you guys are best friends," Bob said. Bob was the photographer. He stinks. I'm not talking about his pictures, I'm talking about him. Psychically.

Louder than an average cough, Marron, well coughed. I guess that was the cue so I swung my legs back, sending the bench back. Then I swung my legs forward, making the bench go up. Our legs were swinging in unison and below, we heard girls screaming.

"Stop, girls! The rope wasn't meant for that!" Bob shouted.

My heart stopped. If we didn't have enough force to jump, the rope will snap and we'd go splat. I gripped the armrest tightly as if it would save me, but I know it wouldn't. It just made me feel safer.

We were swinging high and I was worried that I wouldn't hear Marron's voice.

"NOW!"

I let go of the arm rest and pushed myself off the bench. All three of us were hand-in-hand and I squeezed my eyes shut. I felt myself plummeting. I couldn't feel the floor. I guess my life is over. Good bye.


	3. Baby Back

**Valese's POV**

After the escape fiasco, Headmaster Johnson told all the students in the academy to head back to the dorm rooms. Even from these supposedly-thick walls, I could hear police sirens outside. For all I care, Pan, Marron, and Bulla can all be thrown in jail. That would definitely make my life easier.

But still, they're so lucky they got away! It makes me want to scream. I face-planted myself on my pillow and start beating my mattress.

"Valese, are you okay? Pan is so clumsy, she'll definitely get caught anyway," Annie said.

I stopped punching the bed.

I said nothing.

They escaped.

For once, I think I want to be friends with Pan.

**Bulma's POV**

"Do you have what you need?" Vegeta asked as he entered the lab.

"Yeah," I replied. I laced my fingers around my mug and sipped some coffee.

"Do you think it's her?"

"I am positive," I said. We both looked at the screen and in big, fat green letters; it said '100% MATCH'. I smile. I'm going to get my baby back.

I didn't see it, but I know Vegeta smiled, too.


	4. Found

**Pan's POV**

Man, who knew surviving in the modern time is so much harder than it was way back then. I was just planning to go dumpster-diving in McDonald's or something, honest. But Marron said that's just stupid. So much for my only plan.

"Should we dye our hair and get plastic surgery and stuff?" Bulla asked.

"NO WAY!" I shouted.

Bulla and Marron looked at me with their mouths in the shape of an 'o'.

"We need money. That's how society runs, I think," Marron said.

I nodded and looked around. We spent 3 days so far out here in Satan City. I've always wanted to meet the Great Hercule!

I continue to examine and saw a dude who was holding up a sign that said 'Anything Will Help' on the side of the street.

"I have an idea!"

**Bulma's POV**

I looked in the mirror on my way out the door to make sure my lipstick wasn't out of line. I want to look professional because I've got the police and detectives on my side, except they want to see solid proof.

"I'm right behind you."

I turn my head around and saw Vegeta with dark shades and a black tux.

"Aren't you dressed up?"

He smirked and walked out the door ahead of me.

When we finally got to that academy, I stepped out of the limo with my briefcase.

There, I met up with the officers and we walked inside. I squeezed Vegeta's hand tightly.

As we walked along the long corridors, it felt like a ghost town because basically no one was here. The girls were probably taking pictures. I knocked onto the door that read 'Headmaster' and didn't wait for a response. I barged right in.

"Sir, I believe you have some girls to return," I announced.

Then, I realized there was no one in the room, but the swivel chair was spinning like someone just left.

"Find him! We can't let him escape!" I shouted and Vegeta closed his eyes and sensed out his power level. He was really putting some effort in this. The police left the room to go search for him as well, but I hopped onto the chair and started hacking into this Headmaster Johnson's computer.

My fingers quickly started tapping on the individual keys. After a few seconds, I broke through the firewall and had access to the files. Who needs Super Powers when you've got Super Brains?

I had to do this quick and copy it all onto my password-protected flash-drive which was pretty much unhackable. I shoved the memory stick in the USB drive, copy and pasted the files, and waited. My right foot was tapping ferociously against the carpeted floor. This old system took forever to load.

Quicker than I could see, someone had the sharp end of the blade against my neck.

"What are you doing, Ms. Briefs?" the man asked. I squeezed my eyes closed and reached out for my clipboard, but he swept it aside. "I know all your sneaky tricks and you are not going to shut down my school. You got that?"

He pulled my hair with his free hand and the blade bumped against my neck, slitting an opening in it.

"You are so predictable."

I wanted to scream, but the knife restricted me so. I felt the blood drip down my neck and it felt like I was hanging from the Eiffel Tower by my hair.

"Wait until I brainwash you. You would make a very nice wife and partner in business," he mumbled. His saliva slithered down my face. "Don't you think?"

I smirked my best Vegeta Smirk.

"One, I'm already married. And two, I have kids. And I believe one of them is a Super Saiyan," I said.

"Hu-"

But before he could even finish, Trunks swiped the knife away from him and knocked this Johnson man out in one swift movement.

I sank to my knees, wrapping my hands around my bloody neck.

"Are you okay, Mom?" Trunks asked, a little panicked, but I am one tough mama.

"Yeah."

"You don't look okay. . ."

"Bring him to the police, please."

He nodded and picked up the headmaster and jogged out the doors to the policemen.

I crawled and helped myself up with the support of the desk. I let myself fall into the comfort of the chair and ejected the USB. I plucked the flash-drive out and tuckedit safely in my pocket. After that, I pushed the computer off the desk along with the monitor so no one will ever have those files, but me. There was no way I was going to let the police get their hands on this. This was MY case and MY case alone.

**Trunks' POV**

It was a shame I didn't reach Mom in time, but it's a good thing she isn't brutally injured.

I finally found the police men and handed the old man to them. Who knew criminals could vary?

I practically ditched work to see my sister again.

Mom had told me to gather some clues, so I read the arrows and made my way down to the girl's dorm room.

I'm no pervert, honest!

It's not like I wanted to.

I quietly walked down the hallway. There was a girl walking at the intersection and her eyes met mine. We both stared at each other, wide-eyed.

There was no mistaking it. Blue hair and everything, just like Mom said. Standing at the end of the corridor was my little sister.

For some apparent reason, she took off running and screaming 'pervert'. I mean seriously, their headmaster is a guy.

I didn't even have to try, but I ran and blocked her way, arms spread, so she couldn't get by. Then I realized it. Her eyes. . .

They.

Don't.

Look.

Familiar.

"Don't hurt me!" she said as she dropped to her knees.

"You're not my sister. . ."

"Oh my gosh!" Mom screamed as she ran and tackled the blue-haired girl in a motherly hug. I didn't have a chance to say anything.

"Bulma Briefs?" the girl asked. She opened her innocent brown eyes.

"You do know me? You're my daughter! Please, tell me your name! I'm sorry; I shouldn't have brought you to this stupid academy! Please accept my apologies!"

"My name is Bulla."

Her voice. It's not right.

Is she really Bulla?


	5. Win or Lose

**Pan's POV**

"There! This is gorgeous!" I said. Then, I gave my cardboard sign a kiss because it was pretty neat. I turned it around for Bulla and Marron to see. "Voila!"

Marron squinted and tilted her head to the side. She frowned.

"What?"

"You spelled 'anything' and 'help' wrong," Marron said.

I flipped it over to take a closer look for myself. It looked totally right and fine.

"No it's not!" I said.

"You spelt it A-N-Y-T-I-H-N-G W-I-L-L H-A-L-P."

"Bulla, what do you think?!" I shouted.

She looked up from the flower wreath she was making. Sneakily, Marron took the marker and cardboard and wrote something down.

"Hey!"

"Um. . . maybe we should use Marron's, I mean it's more readable," Bulla said nervously, trying not to offend me, but oh boy, it did! I hooked my arm around her neck.

In the back, safe from my grasp, Marron rolled over laughing.

"Stop, my hair is already messed up!" Bulla cried.

I stopped and sat on my part of the grass.

"Fine," I said as I blew a strand of hair out of my face.

"Then let's go," Marron said as she stood up.

We snuck out of our hiding place and to the streets of Satan City. Cars busily passed us, left and right, there was almost nowhere to cross, so I, Pan made my way to the other side. Cars honked and drivers yelled, but I held my head up high and walked like I was looking down on my royal subjects. Marron and Bulla didn't do the same.

"Perfect!" I said as I stood next to a stoplight. "We can do it here!"

"This is my spot! Find your own!"

I turned around and saw the same man that was here two hours ago.

"Geez, dude, didn't anyone teach you sharing was caring?" I spat out. I set my jaw and put my hands on my hips.

His face was tanned, probably from the sun and his black curly hair poked out of his hood. He had a clean-cut mustache which didn't match his clothes or how he looked, but anywho…

"I said move it, kid! Respect your elders or I'll chop you to the ground!" his tone suddenly shot up and I took a step back. I bumped against Marron and Bulla.

"Look, old man, we're not leaving! You got that?" Bulla barked. She took a step forward, in my place, and started giving him a lecture. "Who cares about freaking elders? You should respect women, obviously! We're gentler, serene, peaceful, clean, beautiful, and yada, yada, yada!"

Marron and I give each other approving looks. We smiled a real smile for the first time in days.

". . . and that's why you have to respect women!" Bulla concluded. By then, the man had left. "Hey, where'd he go?" Bulla asked as she looked around for the hobo.

"Good job, Bulla!" I said and gave her a hug.

"But still, that man should learn the basics of manners! Women are much more important than men! We go through so much stuff-"

"That's enough," Marron said as she held up her sign at passing cars. "I can tell we're going to be here a while."

I stopped playing around with Bulla and stood up straight, but I couldn't. Soon my eyes drifted to the ground and I realized that hobo had left something here. It looked like a card, specifically, an ID card. I bent over and snatched it up with one swift movement and took a look for myself. There was a picture of the same guy –black afro, blue eyes, and tanned skin. I scanned over it and then it hit me. That man was Mr. Satan! I met Mr. Satan! This was a dream come true!

But why was he on the streets . . . ?

Five hours later, we made about $100 and I used my forearm to wipe the sweat off my forehead. We were all exhausted from the heat and could use something to drink, but Marron was in charge of the money so. . .

"No, we're not going to a vending machine," she said strictly.

"Why not?" Bulla and I whined. My throat was dry and I was dying of thirst.

"Because this is Satan City, obviously. It's a tour place, so everything here is probably expensive."

Still, I was DYING of thirst.

"Drink your spit. I'm doing that and I feel fine."

I swallowed, but it didn't feel as good as water.

We walked past an electronic store and I guess they were playing live TV because the anchor said, "Right now, three girls are on the run from escaping an academy. These girls are to be described 'very pretty' and 'close friends'. Please be on the lookout for them."

"Oh crud."

We ran down the sidewalk, pushing past the people who were walking the opposite direction of us, but they didn't seem to mind. It's like they've been doing this all their lives. They're chill –I like that.

Finally, when we were far enough away from the broadcast, we slowed down to a walk. I checked my surroundings, since I'd have to anyway in the future because cops will be coming for us. This part of town didn't look very nice –I mean it was pretty and calm –unlike where we were before.

There were more trees and less people. The sky wasn't fogged up in clouds and it was quiet.

"Where are we?" Bulla asked as if she were hypnotized. I couldn't blame her.

"We're not in downtown anymore," Marron said as she looked around. "Maybe some quiet suburb?"

All of a sudden, I heard a group of people chant, "FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!" over and over again. You just couldn't ignore the bunch of people who were crowded around which seemed to be a fight.

I walked over to see what the whole commotion was about.

There were so many tall adults, that I had to shove them out of my way so I could at least see who was fighting.

"Outta my way, oldies!" I yelled over the cheering. At last, I made it to the front line and saw some bulky man getting ready to fight a teenage boy. There was a sign that read 'win $5,000 if you beat MushVroom Man' I didn't care for the muscles the man had, but I stared at the teenage boy in awe.

His hair was spiked in one direction (Hahaha) and he had dark eyes, not as in evil, but color-wise. The kid had a daring look in the glint of his eye and he wore natural clothes that didn't really fit how he looked. No, I do not like him! I'm just describing, sheesh. How else are you going to know his description?!

Marron and Bulla nudged their way into the crowd and stood beside me as we watched the match. Something in me urged to stop the fight, but something else told me not to interfere. Honestly, I didn't know what to do. . .

"Stop!"

All eyes were on me the second that word escaped my lips. I had no idea why I said it; maybe it was because of the jaw-dropping amount of money.

"Kid, go home! This is no place for children!" the teenage boy said. It vaguely sounded familiar. . .

"No!" I shouted right back. No one messes with Pan!

"I said go home!" the raven-haired kid yelled. This time, he turned so he faced me. He looked mad.

"Pan, back off," Marron said as she grabbed my arm, but I yanked it out of her grip.

Like I said, no one messes with Pan. Especially if she's on fire!

I walked and shoved the boy aside and he made a satisfying 'oof' sound. Then, I got into a ready position in front of this so called MushVroom.

"Let's fight," I smirked. I don't know why, but my body automatically did this. Adrenaline pumped into my veins and I got all hyped up. It was cool.

"Pan, you can't fight!" Bulla cried.

Oh yes I can. Don't underestimate my skills. If I can break Valese's nose, then I can do much more.

"You know this is a gamble. You'll lose $5,000 if you lose this match. Of course, that will happen, kiddo," MushVroom said.

"Don't bet on it."


	6. Imposter

**Valese's POV**

I had no idea the Briefs' residence was so big! I thought they'd live in a penthouse or something, but this is even better! It's luxury. It felt so good to be Bulla.

"Hey, bro!" I said to Trunks as he walked by. "Can you get me a soda?" I shifted myself on the sofa.

"I'm not your personal slave," he muttered. Then, he walked away, ignoring my request. Big brothers are so annoying! But wait, he's not actually my brother.

I can't believe Bulma Briefs is so stupid. Personally, she was my idol, until now. I thought she'd catch me right away, maybe if Trunks! But if he did snitch, then Bulma would probably kick his butt and give him a lecture.

Although it's calm here, that Vegeta character is always in this room called the Gravity Room. He's always grumpy, but gives me sly smiles, which I find very disgusting. I don't know whether he's up to something or it's just his way of being kind.

Who cares? I'm living life like the Queen of England!

**Goten's POV**

Something tells me that girl has potential. Her stance is perfect, so she's guarded in any possible way. I think her name was Pan?

Well, Pan seems like a very experienced fighter, like myself. And heck, her friends are pretty cute too. Actually the blue-head reminds me of Trunks' newfound sister.

Anyway, MushVroom attacked first. Since his name has 'vroom' you might have guessed he's pretty quick –and he is –human-wise. The other part of his name comes from his tubbiness. He's very chunky.

MushVroom ran up to Pan and punched her in the gut. Her fragile, small body bent over from the force. I was beginning to get worried. Mom said never to let a girl fight, unless they're built tough like Mom was. Of course, I didn't listen to her.

"Pan!" the two girls screamed. I looked at both of them at the corner of my eye and then continued watching the match.

Why was I there, you ask? Simple. I don't have a job. There ain't no way I'm going out there and beg for money! That's just straight up stupid.

Pan took several steps back, clutching her stomach with one eye half open.

"NO BODY MESSES WITH PAN!" she shrieked as she dashed up to MushVroom with a piercing, horizontal kick. MushVroom was sent flying back and smashed into the wall. The bricks and residue covered the fat man and he lost lots of teeth. He'd be in better shape if I had fought him.

I turned around and saw Pan's friends huddling around her asking her questions of her stability and if she was okay.

"Yeah, I'm great. I just won $5,000!" She raised the cash up high in the air for everyone to see. Typical.

The crowd dispersed and I shoved my hands into my pocket and walked up to the girls.

"Give me half," I said with my hand out.

Pan held the bundle of cash defensively.

"No."

"It was my fight," I said.

"I was the one who fought, you dimwit."

"You stole my fight."

Pan stuck her tongue out and made an 'mmm' sound. It really got on my nerve.

"Shut up and give me half!"

"Look, you might be a cute, well-built, sexy teenage boy, but we're not handing that money over, you got that?" the blue-haired girl sneered. Quickly, her hands covered her mouth and she slipped into the blond's shadow.

"The name's Goten." I smiled and this time, I held my hand out for a handshake.

The blond frowned.

"I'm Pan," Pan said, but I already knew that. I was interested in the other two's name.

"I'm Barbie," the blond said. Her voice was full of sarcasm.

"And I'm Celeste," the blue-hair girl said. Though, I don't know if she lied or not.

Soon, we were walking down the streets of Satan City.

"So what are you three girls doing all the way out in east of Satan City?" I asked.

Pan rubbed her shoulder and stared at the ground.

"Why are you so into our business?" Barbie asked. (I know her name is not Barbie, but I can't keep saying blonde over and over again, can I?)

I gave her the evil eye, but she had her own eyes closed and her head held high.

"So do you have a place to stay?" I asked as I checked my fingernails nonchalantly.

They stopped in their footsteps.

"No."

"Oh crud, I forgot about that."

"Let's go find when of those trees and stay there for the night."

"Yes, good thinking, Marron."

I smirked. "So your name is Marron?" I asked Barbie.

Marron rolled her eyes. Oh man, I know she has something for me.

"You know, I have something in mind," I said as I pretended to gaze off in a different direction.

"We're not interested," Marron spat out. "We're not going to your house."

"I never said that!" I shouted defensively. "I have a few capsules back at my place. I can let you borrow them for the time being. Actually, you can have them. I don't need them anyway."

"Capsules? What are those?" Celeste asked.

My jaw dropped.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT A CAPSULE IS? WHERE DID YOU COME FROM? 2013?" I exclaimed. These people must have been from the past!

"No, you dork. We're just as old as you are," Marron said with triumph.

"So what are capsules?" Pan asked. "They sound cool."

"They're just little thingies you have and they turn into a home or vehicle," I said, gesturing my hands. "I can't really explain it, but my friend Trunks can. I'll ask him to help you guys out, too. Anyway, where are you from? Judging by your lack of knowledge, you must be from the past, am I right?"

"As if," said Marron. "We have enough knowledge to know that you're wearing your shirt backwards." She crossed her arms. What was up with her? Did she wake up on the wrong side of bed today?

I checked my shirt and sure enough, it was backwards. My hands fumbled around as I turned my shirt around. Celeste and Pan were giggling hysterically. I blushed.

"We'll take the capsules," Pan said after here fit of laughter. She sort of reminds me of Videl or Mom.

"Wait here then," I said. I turned around and leaped into the air. The three girls gasped. I heard Marron mutter something. Probably, it was something unpleasant, but I ignored her. Then, I took off towards home to pick up the capsules.

**Pan's POV**

We sat on the curb of the sidewalk, waiting for Goten to come back. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw him take flight like that! It was absolutely amazing!

"It's probably some trick he's doing," Marron said, bored. "I don't trust him one bit. What if he reports us to the authorities? Then what?" She was saying that directly at me since Bulla was making googly eyes.

"I trust him," I said. "He's nice and I'm pretty sure he's not going to report us."

Marron sighed. "I guess you could be right."

Finally, after a few moments of aloneness from Goten, he landed right behind us with capsules in hand.

"Here," he said as he tossed them to me. I caught them with no hesitation.

"Thanks, Goten," I said as I examined the capsule. I noticed that the logo was the exact same logo Ms. Briefs had on her clipboard! I shot up to my feet.

"Goten! Where did you get this?!" I asked while holding the capsule up. This was urgent. We had to find Bulla's mom! I'm sure it's Mrs. Briefs!

"Whoa, whoa! Calm down, Pan!" Goten said.

"What's wrong?" Marron asked as she stood up. I showed her the logo and then her eyes directed at Goten.

"I got this from my friend, Trunks. He's the president of Capsule Corporation," said Goten. His eyes were full of curiousness.

"Where's Capsule Corp? Please tell us!" Bulla added. "Please, we have to!"

"Why?" asked Goten, suddenly all defensive.

I hadn't realized Marron hadn't been talking much until she said, "Did Bulma Briefs find her daughter?"

Goten stood silent for a moment staring at Marron. He nodded.

Marron closed her eyes and scrunched up her eyebrows and thought. We were all silent, waiting for Marron to speak.

"That's good for her," Marron finally said. I nearly fell over. The suspense wasn't supposed to lead up to this! Even though, I kept my mouth shut just in case.

"Well bye, Goten. Nice meeting you and thank you for the capsules! We owe you one!" Marron said cheerfully. Her personality changed drastically.

Goten stood there, stunned. He didn't expect Marron's rude, ambitious personality to change so quickly. "You're welcome?"

With that, Marron strode off with me and Bulla shuffling behind.

After we were deep enough into the woods, Marron said, "Here's a good spot, don't you think?"

I didn't answer.

"I guess so," Bulla said, half-heartedly.

"We'll talk inside, okay?"

"Okay."

If Bulla is Bulma's daughter, then who is inside Capsule Corporation _pretending _to be Bulla?


	7. Meeting Cece

With her thumb, Marron pushed the capsule button down and tossed it out in the open. It landed in the middle of the field and I don't know what other way to describe what happened, but it _exploded _and a plume of smoke started spreading. I coughed because something tickled the back of my throat and closed my eyes so they wouldn't be affected too.

"Wow, would you look at that?" Bulla cried. Her voice was full of excitement –a tone I haven't heard since we escaped the modeling academy. I opened my eyes to see for myself and fair enough, it was really something to admire. How could Goten give us this luxuriating home?

I squealed and ran in place all for the joy of having to not sleep behind a bush or up in a tree or using newspaper for blankets. I guess this is the feeling what people call 'like opening a Christmas present', whatever this _Christmas _was. Christmas for us used to be about dressing up like a woman version of Santa Claus, whoever that poor man was. We used to draw doodles all over the Christmas magazines, jealous of the kids who were home with their families. Oh, Christmas. . .

The house was white with little windows. It had a prism-like shape and a wooden door which didn't fit with the picture, but hey, it's a house!

I walked as fast as I could to the front step and stood there, inhaling it all in. It was amazing.

"Oh my gosh!" Bulla cried. I quickly looked over, panicked. Something was wrong.

"What?!" I shouted back, tense.

There was definitely something wrong, I could feel it in the atmosphere.

"This place has a cute doorbell!" said Bulla as she pushed the doorbell. From outside, we heard the boring chime that sounded like waiting room music.

I shook my head. I was too happy to be yelling at my best friend.

I know Marron's trying to hide it, but it's obvious she loves the house too. I can see the glint in her eyes as she looks at the building. With that, I opened the door, grabbed Marron and Bulla's wrists, and hurled them inside. I closed the door with my feet.

"What was that for?" Marron asked, irritated. She sat on the tiled floors and rubbed her arm, but one look in the house and Marron's expression became dumb-founded.

There was everything in there. A full kitchen, equipped with the latest refrigerator, microwave, and the rest of the kitchen appliances. There was a beautiful granite island in the center, making everything look as if it came straight out of a magazine.

In the living room, it was decorated with two two-person leather sofas and a built-in flat-screen TV that I was dying to use for the first time. The glass coffee table and abstract artwork made it feel cozy. Maybe it was that, or the fire in the fireplace.

"I call dibs on this room!" Bulla called as she ran down the hallway to claim a room. "Never mind, that one's too small. I call this one!" I saw her run out of one room to the other, but then changed rooms again.

"Take off your shoes, Bulla!" Marron ordered. She sounds exactly how Moms would sound, just more Marron-like. She wants everything picture-perfect. I don't know how I've survived this long with her.

I slipped off my black flats, picked them up, and jogged to claim my own room before Marron. I made a sharp turn into one of the rooms with an open door and it turned out to be the bathroom.

Behind me, Marron nudged me and smirked, "Think about claiming the bathroom, aren't ya?"

I stuck my tongue at her and she let out a laugh. A real laugh.

The last bedroom that was unoccupied was to be mine. I was too late, sadly, but I kind of liked this room. The walls are painted a soft sky blue with large windows and white assorted fabric curtains. The bed was placed in the far corner of the room with a scenery of the sky bed sheets accompanied by white fluffy pillows. A nightstand stood by with an adjustable lamp. The desk and dresser stood alone on the opposite corners and, to top it off, a white fluffy rug was set in the middle of the room. This bedroom made me feel free, like I'm flying.

The first thing I did and needed was a shower. I don't know how I managed to survive after a week of not showering, but I did. I'm a tough girl. Insert me flexing here.

I checked the closet to see if there were any clothes that I could fit in. Normally, when you open a closet, they do not scan your body, head to toe, but of course, these high-tech closets do. What have they been coming up with these days?

After the green beam of light stopped, a monotone voice said, "Welcome. What is your name?"

I freaked out, to be honest. Saved by the thick rug when I fell backwards, I was thankful.

"My name is Pan. . ." I mumbled, hoping the computer didn't catch it, but it did.

At first, I thought this was some trick that was planned by Goten, but I shook it out of my head. I don't want to think like Marron!

"Welcome to your wardrobe, Pan. Select your clothes," the female monotone voice said. I blinked several times, trying to figure out what they meant. There was _nothing _in the closet. How was I supposed to pick anything?!

"Pan, did you check out your closet yet?" asked Bulla as she peeked through my doorway. "It's ab-so-lutely awesome!" she said except she made 'awesome' sound more dramatic than it should be.

"I still can't figure it out," I admitted. I let out a sigh and Bulla came marching in.

"It's super easy. Just stand in front of the mirror and say 'next' if you don't like the outfit," Bulla explained. She looked at the mirror on the closet door that I haven't noticed before.

"Where'd ya learn that?" I asked, standing up.

"I read the instructions. . ." Bulla said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I raised an eyebrow. I didn't see any instructions!

She pointed to the desk. I overlooked it and saw a manual that read in big black block letters 'CLOSET MANUAL'. I frowned.

Bulla giggled and left the room.

I walked in front of the mirror, far enough so I could see my full-scale self. My hair was a mess, all tangled in knots and I looked like I've been living in the streets for days, which is absolutely true.

Slowly, I changed –the reflection in the mirror changed and I stared in awe as I was wearing Capri-cut cargo pants with many pockets. I had a black long-sleeve shirt with a jean vest that sort of went along with my pants. I had black high-top converse and my short hair was neat and tidy.

Maybe computer fashionistas have good taste after all.

"I like this one," I said to myself and it was _meant_ to be for myself, but the computer worked its magic and somehow managed to create those clothes and had it ready to use on my bed. I was impressed.

I scooped them up, messing up the neat pile it came in.

"Have a nice day, Pan," the monotone voice said.

"You too," I paused, not knowing what to call it.

"My name is CCD," she said.

I stood in my doorway.

"Nah, I'll just call you Cece," I said and I walked into the bathroom which was already full of steam. The mirrors were covered a thin layer of water. It smelled like lavender.

After I exited the bathroom, Marron and Bulla were already at the granite island eating. Bulla had a towel wrapped around her hair and her skin was clearer and not smudged in dirt. Marron's wavy hair was dry and set on her shoulders, but she swept them back as she ate her pasta.

"Hey," I greeted as I took a seat on one of the barstools.

"Hi," Bulla said with her mouth full.

"Hello," said Marron. She twirled her spaghetti around her fork and savored every bit of it. "This is some high-tech stuff Goten's got here. No wonder Capsule Corporation is the number one distributor in the world."

I nod, not interested in anything she's saying. The only thoughts I were processing was _pasta, pasta, pasta!_ Honest.

Eating like I've never eaten before, I chowed down on my share of the pasta. My face was dotted with tomato sauce and I think a noodle went up my nose when I was finished. I looked at Marron and then at Bulla. Almost at the exact same time, their eyes twitched.

I grinned and held out my plate for another serving, which Marron retrieved from the pot for me.

"We're going to have to change our appearances," Marron said as she played around with her pasta. How could she not want to gobble this stuff up? It was mouth-watering to even see it.

"Okay," Bulla said like she was looking forward to it this whole entire time. "I want to dye my hair pink and get white contacts and make people think I'm blind!" I looked at her curiously.

"But Goten already knows you're not blind," I pointed out. She frowned. I ruined her happiness. "Plus, we can't blow your cover, Bulla. We're going to have to call you 'Celeste', right?"

I looked at Marron, hoping for a nod of approval and she did.

After she took out the fork from her mouth, she told us, "We don't know who this imposter is, calling herself 'Bulla', but it's got to be someone who knows us directly. No one knows us at all. Except. . . Nah. That's impossible." She tried to shrug off the thought, but I was already hooked in.

"Except what?" I pressed.

Marron shrugged.

"Tell me! Or I'll chuck my meatballs at you!" I said, raising my fork up with a meatball loosely attached to the end.

Marron's eyes widened and held her hands up in defense. "Okay, okay, have it your way, Ms. Burger Queen," Marron said. That was offensive now I think about it! "I just thought maybe" –I took a chug of my water –"someone else from the academy escaped too." I spit out my water in a form they have on the hose –mist –all over Marron's face.

"WHAT?!" I shouted. "Sorry."

She glared daggers at me, but I smiled nervously.

"Then who might it be?" Bulla thought out loud. "Everyone knows everyone there, so it could be anyone impersonating me."

I nod, trying to put on a serious face, but epically failed. I burst out laughing again because of Marron's expression.

"We'll find that out later," Marron began. "First, we need to disguise ourselves. We'll just tell Goten we got a makeover so he won't suspect us. Plus, he's too clueless to even notice we've changed."

Somehow, I took it as an offense, but kept my mouth zipped.

"Okay," Bulla said.

"Now that dinner's over, who's doing the dishes? Not me!" Marron yelled. She dashed off to her room, leaving her porcelain plate wobbling and spinning around on the table.

Before I could react, Bulla called, "Not me!"

So that's how my first night in a real home ended –me doing the dirty work.

"I'm tired!" I whined for the ten-zillionth time.

"Oh, come on, Pan," Bulla said, "Think of it as training!" Bulla sat on the sofa painting her toenails neon pink and simultaneously watching a Disney show.

"Training?! For what?!"

"Your fighting skills."

I groaned.

Marron sat on the other sofa with her feet tucked on the sofa as well. She was flipping through a magazine she had gotten from her room.

Her head popped up from the magazine and her expression was bright.

"How about we attend school?" Marron asked. She turned the magazine around and showed us a picture of a big cream-colored building of Orange Star High School.

"NO!" I shouted, already paranoid of the thought of going to school _again_. In addition, there was a bunch of problems with that. I can't spell, I can't do math, I can't read. Then what the potato chips was I going to do at that flippin' school?!

"I think it's a great idea! I just finished watching a high school show and it seems cool," Bulla piped up happily. Why was everyone against me today?

"Then we'll start tomorrow, what do you think?" Marron said cheerfully.

"I feel like I'm dying," I said. I rinsed the very last dish and set it on the rack.

"Pan, you know there's a dishwasher for a reason," said Marron, sounding like monotone Cece.

"WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME BEFORE?!"

Marron and Bulla just chuckled.


	8. Reunited with Goten

That night I dreamt that I had the ability to fly. It was one of those dreams where everything felt real, even though it might seem impossible. I extended my arms out and let them cut through the white fluffy clouds and I just flew higher and higher, experiencing the adrenaline rush of elevation. Suddenly, everything stopped and I started falling. I fell, faster and faster until I hit the ground.

I woke up with my face planted into the cold floor, tangled up in my sky blue blankets. Light seeped through my white curtains and I knew the sun had just risen. I rubbed my eyes to get the sleepiness out of them, but it failed to work. I was still tired.

"Good morning, Pan," Cece greeted. If it weren't for me being so drowsy, I would've launched myself 6 feet up in the air and go right through the ceiling.

"Cece, don't scare me like that!" I shouted as I gripped my white oversized t-shirt. I was wide-awake _now_.

"Sorry, but you must attend to your first day of school," she said.

"No way, Jose!"

"My name is not Jose, but call me as you like. You must go to school," Cece replied. The agreeableness that Cece had was really getting on my nerve. No wonder the world isn't run by robots.

"No."

Cece was silent. I thought I had so won this battle, except with one quick, swift movement, the chair was pushed in, my bed was made, my dirty laundry was off the floor and into my laundry basket, and the curtains opened. Everything was back to the way it was when I first saw the room.

"Uh. . ."

"Your turn," Cece the monotone voice said. This wasn't going to be good.

The green beam that scanned me yesterday was scanning me again, just transforming my outfit to a different one. I watched as the beam started at my head and noticed that my hair was turning _brown_. Brown, I tell you! Not the pretty, chocolaty brown, but the ugly kind! As the transformation progressed, my eyes changed to green and I wore a white long-sleeve shirt tucked in a mid-thigh black skirt with black and white high-top converse. A black Jansport backpack appeared at my feet. I looked disturbingly weird. I'd _never _dress like this _ever_.

Too bad I had to wear it on the first day of school.

"Pan, we're leaving, hurry up or we'll all be late!" Marron shouted from what seemed like the front steps of our capsule home. It was too late to change the outfit Cece had given me to wear, which sucked.

"I'm coming!" I shouted back and scooped up my backpack, swung it over a shoulder and walked out of my room to meet up with Bulla and Marron. To my surprise, they looked totally different too.

"Finally," Marron said, but I couldn't take her seriously when she had a rainbow beret, rainbow fingerless gloves that went to the elbow, a rainbow shirt with overalls that were also shorts over it, knee-length rainbow socks, and black Mary Jane shoes. Her hair was in a long black braid, which was weird since she is a natural blond. Honestly, she looked like a walking, talking My Little Pony.

I couldn't help but point and laugh.

"Why are you laughing? I actually like this outfit," she said, glaring at me, but that only made me laugh harder.

Bulla, on the other hand, took the pink hair thing really seriously. Her hair was wavy and long and _cotton candy PINK_. It was hysterical. I was glad I was wearing something . . . normalER than Bulla and Marron combined. Bulla had colored contacts, like me, but they were violet. She had a hot pink shirt with black lettering that spelt 'Love Me' in cursive. She wore denim skinny jeans and black flats which didn't look too comfortable for walking long distances.

"Oh boy, I can't wait to go to school!" Bulla squealed as we walked on the sidewalk to this so called 'Orange Star High School'. I have no idea what she sees in education. It's useless. If everyone was stupid, no one will be smarter than another, making bullying practically impossible.

"What do you guys see in school anyway?" I asked.

Marron looked up from her map and set her index finger on her chin –her thinking pose.

"Well, I want to graduate college and get a very good job! I'm aiming to be a pediatrician, actually," Marron said.

"Isn't a pediatrician someone who is a foot doctor since 'ped' means feet?" I said, pretty confident of my answer/question. I am smart. Sort of.

Marron made an 'are-you-really-that-stupid?' face. And yes, I am and proud!

"No," she said.

Right when those words escaped her mouth, we were already on the front steps of Orange Star High. It was huge –bigger than I thought! It was smack in the middle of Satan City, which was nice, and it was pretty close too. It took us a moment to take it all in before we actually went inside to receive our schedules.

"Wow," Bulla said breath-takingly. I can compare. "I wonder if they're any cute boys here!" I cannot compare.

Finally, we walked up the steps and entered the school building where I will spend the next 9 months studying and murdering my brain. Obviously, Marron did the talking to the lady because . . . you know . . . just because!

"Hi, I'm Marron and these are my friends Celeste and Pan," Marron said to the person at the front desk whose name plate read 'Ms. Sushilady'. I snorted. "We are new students."

"Oh!" Ms. Sushilady said in a high-pitched voice that rang through my ears. "I have your schedules right here!" She gathered some papers and placed them in a pile neatly with two light taps on the table. "Here you go! Enjoy your stay here at Orange Star High!" Ms. Sushilady said. It sounded like we were checking in at a hotel.

We walked into the school hallways and that was when Marron passed out our schedules.

"Okay, here's the deal, you both are freshman and I am a sophomore since I'm a year older than you are," Marron spoke. I thought I was older than fourteen.

"I thought –" I began, but was cut off by another voice that didn't belong to any of us.

"Hey."

I looked over my shoulder and saw the boy with jet-black hair and dark, but gentle eyes. He was smiling brightly.

I blinked several times. Why was Goten here?

"Goten?" Bulla asked, the only one who had enough courage to cough something up.

"Yes?"

"Uh . . ." said Bulla.

"Welcome to Orange Star High. I didn't know you guys were going to transfer here," he said.

"I'll be going to the sophomore floor, see you guys later," Marron said slowly as she snuck away and left the pack. She was shuffling to the staircase, her heels clicking off the hard floor.

I watched her until she disappeared from sight.

"What year are you guys in?" Goten asked as we turned our attention back to him.

"We're freshman," Bulla said sweetly or should I say _flirtatiously_.

"Yeah . . ." I said, but my words drifted off.

"Great, I am too!" Goten said.

A jolt of surprise shot through me. Goten was tall, lean, mature-looking, but he's a _freshman?_ That was utterly impossible.

"You are?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said.

"Oh."

"So what's your first class?" Goten asked as he peered over my shoulder to see what was on my schedule. "Math?"

Math. That's the class where there are pop quizzes, mean teachers, lots of homework, numbers, lots of numbers, and more numbers! That's the class where people's brains explode!

Goten's voice pulled me back to reality.

"Seems like you guys have the exact same classes at the same times."

I quickly looked at Bulla's schedule, and sure enough, we had the same classes.

"Yes!" we both said as we high-fived, swung our hands over and high-fived from the bottom. Then we fist-bumped and made a sizzle sound as we wiggled our fingers.

"Nice handshake," Goten commented, which infuriated me because I couldn't tell whether it was an insult or comment, but I took it the bad way. What can I say? I expect the worst.

A chime went off, and I only assumed it was the bell because students started to flood the hallways and rushing to class.

Goten looked around and said, "Follow me. I have math with Mr. King too."

It was funny because Goten grabbed Bulla's hand and navigated her through the ocean of bodies as I, Pan got bumped into and trying to keep up with the muscular teenage boy to math class. The amount of students subsided as we headed over to a quieter hallway and through an open door.

I walked up with Bulla and Goten to the teacher.

"Hey, Mr. King, these are the new students," Goten said as he gestured to us.

"Okay, thank you, Mr. Son. Please have a seat," Mr. King said.

Goten nodded and walked over to his desk.

Was it me or was practically everyone in the classroom looked tired and drowsy? Maybe Cece can give them a little kick . . .

"Hello, I am Mr. King, nice to meet you both," Mr. King said as he held his hand out for a handshake. He wore thick lensed glasses and his balding was pretty obvious. He wore a brown suit and red tie and had a tiny dirty blond mustache below his nose which moved every time he talked. "Welcome to SCMN."

SCMN?

"Excuse me, but what does that stand for?" I asked and the class burst out laughing.

"It stands for Special Class for Math Needs."

Oh great, I'm in a 'special' class. Oh my, I feel so special.

"Please have a seat anywhere you'd like. I don't really care," Mr. King said.

I've never heard of a teacher who said they didn't care, but hey, I don't care either! I get to sit where I want!

Of course, I sat next to Bulla and of course Bulla sat next to Goten, but I didn't really mind at all. We took a seat and Mr. King instructed us to take out our composition notebooks to take notes, but I realized I hadn't packed anything. All the students shuffled around in their backpacks as I sat there awkwardly doing nothing. Even Bulla brought her own notebook.

To blend in, I unzipped my backpack. To my surprise, there was a 2 inch binder with tabs, a pencil box filled with pencils, Sharpies, pens, binder paper, a notebook, and all the other school necessities. With relief, I took out a pencil and the composition notebook and set them on my desk. Mr. King seemed to look impressed that I had my supplies ready on the first day of school.

Cece had really come through for me.


	9. The Long-Lost Princess

Hey everyone who has seen this chapter and is reading this little note right now. =D Sorry for not updating in . . . some while. But here are some responses to your wonderful reviews. =]

**TrunksBriefsDBZ: **Haha! Yes! How can I not let Trunks interfere? C': We need a little brotherly kick!

**Demanding Little Lavender: **

Here is Cece's response:

**Cece: **I am the CCD [Closet and Cleaning Device]. I guess the child's nickname has stuck with me for life. No matter, at least my name isn't Jose. And thank you for your devotion to my time and effort! Pan does not appreciate it! *sigh*

**nikki-michelle: **Cece does think of everything. C= But not in this chapter.

**mrpopohoe: **Just putting it out there –MR. POPO IS THE BOMB! =D They'll meet up very soon, very soon, I'll tell you. It'll just take time. =]

* * *

I have to admit, math wasn't as bad as I had thought it would be. No one's brains exploded, so I take it as a good sign.

". . . and that wraps up the lesson for today," Mr. King concluded as he shut his teachers' edition textbook. "You may pack up and wait by the door until the bell rings."

Once again, like the beginning of the class, the students shuffled around in their backpacks, but instead of taking supplies out, they were putting it back in. I followed suit.

"What's next?" I asked as I zipped up my backpack. The corner of the binder stuck out and made my backpack look lop-sided, but I shrugged and left it alone. I shouldered my bag and made my way to the door I had come in during the start of class.

Bulla pulled out the folded paper from her short pocket and unfolded it. She flipped it around and said, "We have English with Mrs. Pretty. It's in room 1-A."

"It's actually pronounced 'PRA-DAY', but she doesn't mind 'PRETTY'," a girl piped up. She was standing next to us with her straight, glossy orange hair. She smiled warmly at Bulla and I. "Hi, I'm Isabelle, but you can call me Isa."

"Hey," Bulla greeted as she tucked her schedule away in her pocket. I'm glad she had her schedule because I kind of . . . lost mine.

The bell went off and the crowd of students started shoving their way through the door to their next period.

"Mrs. Pretty's classroom is just down the hall. I wish I could show you guys, but I have to go to science. Bye!" Isa said and she rushed out the door.

We exited last and walked slowly so we could read the classroom number that matched the one on our schedules.

"1-A . . . 1-A . . ." I kept repeating. "1-A!"

Bulla swiveled her head around, tossing her pink hair up into the air and back to resting on her shoulders again. A bunch of kids walked into the classroom and so did we. The first thing that struck me was how bright the room was. It could be mistaken as a greenhouse! To shield my eyes, I used my arm to block out the sunlight.

"You must be Pan and Celeste!" someone said. I assumed it was Mrs. Pretty because she grabbed both my hands and shook them wildly and did the same to Bulla. "I am so glad to have you in my class! Please take a seat!"

I had no idea what she had said. Did she offer me a chair? Because they looked comfy and I wouldn't mind taking one home!

Nah, I'm kidding.

"Thank you," I said, hoping it was the right time to use it.

"Oh, no problem, kiddo."

Bulla and I walked to two sets of empty seats, away from most of the students. I heard a bunch of whispers, but couldn't tell whether they were good or bad. I observed my fellow students and took out what supplies were needed and Bulla just copied me. What I noticed was I didn't have an English textbook like the others, so I raised hand like any good kid.

"Yes?" Mrs. Pretty asked. "What do you need?"

"We don't have a textbook," I said.

Mrs. Pretty slapped her cheek softly and gasped. "How could I forget? I will bring two books tomorrow, but right now, I cannot. Please sit next to someone who has one," she said. "I'll go ask Ms. Barning if she has any extras."

I nodded and looked around nervously. There were only very few familiar faces I knew from math, but that was it. I never really thought about buddy work until now.

"You can sit here," a boy said. He waved someone over, but I couldn't tell if it was Bulla or me, but my best bet was Bulla. I turned away, flushed to look for a different partner. "You," he said again. I had no other choice than to turn around, take a deep breath and drag a chair to sit beside him.

On the other hand, Bulla got partnered with a girl, which made me angry and I bet Bulla would die to trade places with me. I can relate.

"Okay, ladies, gentlemen, let's begin with this weeks' vocabulary words," Mrs. Pretty said loudly, but her voice was loud enough.

I watched as Mrs. Pretty scribbled some letters on the chalkboard and I tried to sound them out in my head just in case I was called on to pronounce it or something.

"You're Pan, right?"

It was my partner.

I ignored him and tried to listen to Mrs. Pretty's lecture on 'conspicuous'.

He poked me with the sharpened end of his pencil, but then retreated and got out a pen and started writing on my arm.

"Hey, stop that!" I yelled. I yanked my arm away from the stupid brat and checked my arm for any marks. They were just a bunch of numbers, but the last number looked unfinished.

"What's going on?" Mrs. Pretty demanded. She sounded strict and straight-laced, unlike the Mrs. Pretty I had met a few minutes before. "I demand an explanation for you two interrupting my class!"

"He was writing in pen on my arm!" I said, showing my new tattoo. "I was trying to listen, but he kept poking me!"

Mrs. Pretty's sharp eyes directed from me to the boy with fierce anger.

"Andrew, I told you before, you are not allowed to write your phone number on girls' arms in class! No, you must not do that _ever_! Detention for this week with the principal!" Mrs. Pretty slammed her textbook down on the desk and clenched her teeth together as she wrote something down on a slip of paper, threw the pen aside and told Andrew to get out.

"Yes, ma'am," Andrew said, but he still eyed me. He stood up and walked out of the room.

"I am so sorry, Pan," Mrs. Pretty said while shaking her head in disappointment. "Please find another partner."

I nodded and found someone else, but all period, I kept thinking about Andrew –not in that way! Yuck!

After that class, we had recess and Bulla and I headed out to get a head-start on finding our classes, though it wasn't too hard because the next class was gym. I had no intention on acing classes, but gym was definitely one I'm looking forward to! I mean, seriously, have you seen those shows? The awesome girl always slams the volleyball into the mean girls' faces. It's always been a life-long dream of mine.

"Andrew is cute. You're so lucky he wrote his phone number down on _your _arm," Bulla said. "Did you see his adorable eyes? Aren't they dreamy?"

I raised an eyebrow and covered up the numbers with my free hand.

"He's all yours," I said.

"Really?! Thanks, Pan, you're the best!" Bulla squealed and she hugged me tightly.

"Yeah, no problem," I said, awkwardly trying to escape her hold because people were staring.

"Hey, nice to see you guys again."

I looked up and once again, we had met up with Goten. Make that _twice _again.

"Oh, hi, Goten!" Bulla said with her eyes sparkling in delight. What happened to Andrew?

"You guys heading to gym?" he asked, using his thumb to point to the end of the hallway. We nodded. "Bulla has third period gym too. Maybe you guys can be friends or something." Goten shifted when he said 'friends'.

"Great," I said. There, sitting right in front of me sat my new mission: finding out whom this 'Bulla' is and why she was trying to be Bulla.

"Thanks, Goten," I said for the first time to him. "Let's go, Bu – Bum-bum. Gym is next and I don't want to be late for it!" I grabbed Bulla's wrist and we ran off to the other end of the school where everything was pretty much deserted.

"Bum-bum? Nice cover-up, Pan," Bulla said and she let out a small laugh. We slowed to a walk and pushed open the double doors.

I hadn't even thought of athletic clothes to bring to gym.

We girls were in the locker rooms changing into gym clothes. Out of heels, flats, and boots to comfortable running shoes. Embarrassingly, I looked down upon my black and white high-top converse.

"You didn't bring any gym clothes?" someone asked. My head cocked up in surprise. The voice belonged to my locker neighbor, Paula. I nodded and managed a weak smile. "Yeah, I did that on my first day too. I'm sorry, but I don't have extra gym clothes, but if I did, then I would let you borrow them, no doubt. Sorry."

"It's fine," I said, but it was so loud and my voice was so small, I don't think Paula heard it. Just in case, I checked my backpack for anything Cece might have packed, but there were only papers, pencils, and pens. No luck.

I sighed and walked lazily out the locker-room door and into the fresh morning air. Someone grabbed my wrist and dragged me all the way back inside the locker room.

"Here."

I turned around and caught a pair of running shorts and running shoes.

"You're probably my size."

I looked up at my savior to thank them, but to my surprise, the girl in front of me was Bulla. Bulla Briefs.

The so-called new-found daughter. Yeah, that Bulla.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said and offered a smile. "Now get changing or you'll be late to class!" She skipped off and out of the locker room, her blue hair swishing from side-to-side.

I changed out quickly and ran as fast as I could outside.

"Soldiers, go run your daily mile. Go!" was all Mr. Gout said. I had no idea what to do, so I followed the rest of the students, making me trail behind. Mr. Gout didn't even greet me or anything –I don't think he even noticed that two new students had joined his class. It was completely embarrassing to be one of the last ones running in the class, but I had no choice. For the next run, I prepared myself and tried my best to remember the route.

'Bulla's' running shorts and shoes fit me, but the shoes were a little too big and the shorts were a little too large, but I didn't mind. As long as they didn't fall off, I'm good.

After the last kids were finished with their mile, Mr. Gout escorted us into the gym, where he explained the rules of basketball. If you really want to know, then I'll tell you. I actually _listened _and _understood_ to what Mr. Gout said. Freaky, huh?

Someone tapped my hand and I took a brief glance at who it was.

Marron!

She smiled at me. Her long braid had turned into a tight, messy bun and she turned her attention back to Mr. Gout.

". . . now, I have your teams ready," Mr. Gout said. "Melissa, James, Trunks, Paula, Henry, and Rebecca. You are one team. Pan, Bulla, Steve, Marron, Riley, and Amy. You are two. West, Meghan, Hannah, Regan, Willie, and Celeste. You are team three. Jessica, Miguel, Christian, Nikki, Greg, and Annabelle. You are team four. One versus two and three versus four. Go to the courts!"

I jogged to the correct course where my team awaited me.

"Hey again!" 'Bulla' said. "What was your name? Sorry, I didn't catch that."

"My name is Pan," I replied, quickly regretting the words that escaped my mouth.

'Bulla's' face went pale and she blinked.

"That's just her nickname," Marron cut in. I was relieved. "Her real name is" –she snickers –"Marzipan!" Marron burst out laughing along with the rest of my teammates. It was a good save . . . but a bad one. Oh, was she in for something!

'Bulla' calmed down a bit and looked relieved. "Oh, that's a cute name," she said.

"Why did you look so . . . out of it?" Marron pressed on, but it didn't seem like she did.

"Oh, I just knew someone named Pan and she was sort of a snob," 'Bulla' said. I was infuriated! I am not a snob!

Marron chuckled. "By the way, I'm Marie. I assume you are Bulla?"

Marie? Now _THAT _was something to laugh at! . . Right . . .? Okay, Marzipan is worse, I admit it.

"Let's play already!"

I glanced over my shoulder and it looked as if the other team were ready to play.

"Stop stalling," the person said again. It came from the lavender-head named Trunks. Bulla's older brother.

Well, if he wants a game, then game on!

* * *

*Little Note*

I had totally forgotten that in high school you call your teachers 'professor [insert last name here]'. I apologize for that mistake, but I am not fixing it because I write my stories on my computer and then transfer it to my so I can update. My phone is very stupid, so it can't exactly edit well. xD


	10. Birthday 'Bulla'

So, about that Professor thing. xD Then I think it's for college. Hmmmmm. I have a pretty good, pretty bad memory. *evil giggles* =D

* * *

After gym, we walked back into the proper locker rooms. It was a pretty close game between 1 and 2, but the opposing team triumphed. I tried to sound like a good sport, but inside I wanted to smack the enemy with a cane like an old grandma.

But that was then, this is now.

I changed out of the clothes 'Bulla' had lent me and into the familiar clothes Cece had forced me to wear. The truth is, I was pretty nervous to give back 'Bulla's' shoes and shorts because it was embarrassing to ask someone for something and you didn't even know them. I slowly tied my laces, pretending to be super concentrated on them.

"Hey, Pan," 'Bulla' said. She smiled.

"Hi," I said. Slowly, I got up, having no idea I was clutching 'Bulla's' gym stuff in my hand. 'Bulla' kept moving her eyes back and forth between me and her things and that's when I got the clue that she wanted them back. "Oh, sorry!" I said. Clumsily, I handed her back her shorts and running shoes. One of the shoes fell to the floor and I dived down and picked it right up and handed it back.

"Thanks," I said, moving a piece of hair out of my face.

"No problem," she replied as she tucked her things under her arm. Then, she looked back at me and said, "Tomorrow's my birthday. Wanna come over for my party? You can invite Celeste and Marie too! I was going to invite them anyway, but I had no idea how to say it, but can you do it for me? Please?"

It was a lot of words and all I did was nod as she went along.

"Thanks!" 'Bulla' said as she hugged me. It wasn't an awkward hug, more like a friendly hug. She skipped off, not telling anyone else about her birthday party.

I looked at the floor and picked up my backpack.

Outside was much warmer than it was at the beginning of the period. The crowd of chattering girls waited in front of the locker room until the bell rang. When the time came, they all rushed off to their next period and I realized Bulla hadn't come out yet, so I waited.

One minute.

Two minutes.

Three minutes passed and she didn't come out. I was beginning to get a feeling that something went terribly wrong. I had no choice but to go back inside the locker room to find Bulla.

"Bulla?" I asked, looking down the rows of lockers. There was no one in the locker rooms which probably meant it was the gym teachers' free period. I continued looking. Suddenly, someone grabbed my arm and yanked it hard. I felt my shoulder jerk harshly and a shot of pain went through my shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" a lady shouted. "You looking for something?"

I nodded quickly.

She threw my hand down and I cradled it.

"What are you looking for? Education is the key to your future! You must never skip classes! I'll help you," the lady said.

I blinked several times.

She looked back at me with her fierce black eyes and yelled, "Well, don't sit there! What do you need?!"

"I-I. . ."

Somewhere in the room, I heard a faint sound.

I paused. The freaky locker room lady did too. I think she heard the sound as well. Again, that sound was there and we rushed to the locker that was making the sound.

"Stay here," the lady said as she took off. I stared at the locker number which was 454. Vaguely, I remembered that number from somewhere. The lady came back just as quickly as she had left. Her bun was tied on tightly, but strands of hair escaped its tie. "7, 23, 11," she spoke, reading off the binder she had brought with her.

"What?" I asked and then the bell rang. So much for school.

"Punch in that number, you crazy child."

I didn't resist. Something about that woman was sergeant-like. I turned the dial twice to the right, passing 0 two times and landed on the number 7. Then, I turned the dial left once, passing 0 once and landed on 23. With the last spin to the right, I landed on 11 and the lock clicked open. I opened the locker door and out came the pink-haired girl I had been looking for.

"Bulla?!" I shouted at the girl who was sprawled on the floor. I hadn't realized I had said her real name out loud, but this was an exception. What the flipping unicorns was she doing _inside _her locker? Did she not understand the concept that the things go into the locker, not the person?

Bulla got to her feet and brushed off her hands.

"Thanks," she said.

"What were you doing in there?!" the lady shrieked. Obviously, she was ding-dang mad.

"I don't know," Bulla said.

I raised an eyebrow, but Bulla shot me a death glare that only I saw.

"Excuse us, we need to get to class," Bulla said with no emotion.

"Fine," the psycho lady said.

Bulla shouldered her bag and we walked out of the locker rooms to our next class. Something else caught my attention. We walked by an office that the creepy lady came out of and I read the plaque that had the teacher's name on it. It said 'CHICHI SON, GYM TEACHER'.

Both of us raced out of the locker rooms to our next class, which Bulla was racing to like it was a zombie apocalypse.

"Why were you in the locker?" I asked, thinking it was the best time to ask this question.

"This is not the best time for questions," Bulla replied.

We ran pretty fast –both of us –and slowed to a walk as we entered the building.

"Excuse me, girls, what are you doing?! Classes were in session 20 minutes ago!" a man said. He looked like a retired WWE wrestler. He was tall and buff.

Pan the amazing misdirectioner kicked in.

"Sorry, sir! We're new and we kind of got lost when we were back in gym. I think we went the opposite direction," I said innocently. It wasn't a total lie. "Would you mind telling us where –" I swiped Bulla's schedule out of her hands and jogged the 10 feet to him– "This is?" I showed him the 4th period class.

"Oh, it's over here. Follow me," he said. He walked past me and Bulla and I followed him. We walked into an undiscovered section of the school and the man opened the door.

The teacher looked up from her papers.

"Hello, Ms. Bombey," the man said as he motioned us to come inside.

"Hello, Mr. Samson," Ms. Bombey said as she took off her metal-rimmed glasses and set them down. "Do you need help with something?"

I took this chance to examine the classroom because someone at the far table was waving wildly at us. I tried to shrink and blend into the shadows. I wanted so bad to hide my face like a turtle can.

"Goten, sit back down and do your lab!" Ms. Bombey said acerbically.

"These are our new students, Celeste and Pan. I found them in the hallways trying to find this classroom. I have to admit, the science pod is hard to find," Mr. Samson said and chuckled at his own words. I could tell Mr. Samson and Ms. Bombey had a thing.

"Well, thank you, Mr. Samson," Ms. Bombey said and she winked at him and made a broad, lipsticked smile.

A chill ran down my spine. Can I just go in peace now?

"Girls, you can sit at the tables back there. I'll get some tools for you girls. Once again, thank you, Mr. Samson," Ms. Bombey said. With a nod, Mr. Samson left the room.

I walked with my backpack slung over one shoulder and walked to the table far in the back –away from Goten and away from the teacher. It's my new safe haven.

"So, what happened? Why were you in the locker?" I asked.

Bulla rolled her eyes. "I wanted to see if I could fit in there and then someone _accidently _slammed it shut and the bell rang," she said.

I cocked up an eyebrow, trying to figure out if it was true or not.

"That's it!" Bulla said, raising her hands up.

"Here you go, girls," Ms. Bombey said –or should I say soon-to-be-MRS. SAMSON. She set down some weird, wicked-looking, sharp tools. "You may do what you like; I don't have time for explaining again."

That was rude.

For the finale, she slammed down a dissecting tray with a dead, wet frog.

Bulla wheezed and coughed like it was toxic and I laughed out loud.

"There is nothing funny about dead frogs," Ms. Bombey said. She turned around and walked to the front of the classroom, probably hating us already. I don't mind. I've been a goodie-goodie for too long.

Ms. Bombey didn't speak loud enough for us to hear, so I didn't even try to listen. I picked up one of the scalpels and started poking the frog's stomach. Its skin was pretty tough.

"Stop, it might explode!" Bulla cried meekly.

I gripped the scalpel like a kindergartener holding a crayon and started poking the frog harder. The belly was abnormally huge, which was hysterically funny.

Bulla whimpered, trying to brace herself if it did explode, which I doubted.

Finally, I stabbed harshly the frog and it actually did explode.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Bulla screamed, hopping up and down, shaking her hands and spewing frog guts everywhere. My face was covered in cool liquid and my shirt was full of who-knows-what. I burst out laughing and the bell rang.

We didn't get in trouble; it was an 'honest mistake' and 'all Ms. Bombey's fault for not giving us directions'.

I walked down the hallways covered in frog guts to meet up with Marron.

"I told you so!" Bulla said.

"Told me so, what?" I asked.

"The frog would explode!"

I giggled and we saw Marron at the end of the hallway.

"Ew, what have you guys been doing?!" Marron asked as she looked at us up and down.

"Setting off frog bombs," I joked.

"Nice one, Pan," Marron said as she rolled her eyes. "Let's go home."

"We can't go home," I said.

"Why not? We can leave for lunch, you know. Well, I can, but you guys _must_. Heck, you guys smell like frog," Marron said, pinching her nose. I had no idea you could leave campus. Yay, Orange Star High School and boo, Johnson's Modeling Academy!

Soon, the frog guts begun to dry and chipped off. I picked them off my shirt.

"Pan, stop! You're disgusting." Marron grimaced.

I stuck out my tongue. Marron took out the key to our mobile home and inserted it in the keyhole. Bulla dashed inside to get a change of clothes and hurried to the bathroom before I could.

The frog on me was beginning to itch.

"I'm going outside," I said.

"Why?" Marron asked as she sat on one of the barstools, spinning herself around.

"There's a hose outside, right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

I ran outside and looked for the hose which wasn't so hard to find. I turned the knob to the left and the hose spewed out water. I switched the nozzle to 'shower' and sprayed myself in cold water.

"What the heck are you doing?" Goten asked.

I dropped the hose and looked at the person through my damp hair.

"GET OUT OF MY SHOWER, GOTEN!" I screamed.

Goten looked around nervously. I stole the opportunity to run inside and slammed the door shut.

"Goten's here," I said, panting.

"Goten?" Marron asked, looking up from her book. "That stalker."

"Goten?!" Bulla asked, peeking out from the bathroom.

I heard the hose turn off and a few seconds later, someone knocked on the door.

Marron walked to the door with stomps. She turned the doorknob and swung open the front door.

"I keep telling you, go awa-"

It wasn't Goten standing there in the doorway, it was Trunks.

"Ha, she does have something for you, Goten," Trunks said over his shoulder.

"Yeah," Goten replied.

"No, I don't now go away!" Marron shouted.

"We only came to give you information of Bulla's birthday party, geez. Calm down blonde," Trunks said. Obviously, he didn't like this task, but now, I think he finds it amusing.

"We don't want to go to your stinking party! Tell her that, okay? Now, bye!" Marron said and she slammed the door, except it was still opened. Between the door and the frame, Trunks' fingers poked out. He pushed the door opened once again and stepped inside this time.

"Listen, you're going. All of you. If not, she'll sue you," Trunks said.

"Sue me? Why? That's the most stupidest thing I ever heard!" Marron said.

"She's the daughter of Bulma."

"True, true," Marron said, suddenly in agreeing mode. I pretended to be listening, but in reality, I wasn't. Finally, I could breathe, but only because the two guys left.

"That's just great," Marron said tossing her hands up in the air sarcastically.

"Well, it might be fun," I suggested. Then I added, "We can try to find out who this Bulla is."

Marron only nodded, but I could tell she wasn't all into the idea. Seriously though, I wanted to go! Even if that girl is an imposter, she seems nice and cool. Besides Marron and Bulla, I have another friend at the school. No, I do not consider Goten a friend. He's more of a stalker, if you ask me.

The bathroom door unlocked and out stepped Bulla, steam flowing behind her.

"Goten, I'm here!" she said abroad like a princess waiting for her prince charming, except the fact is, her 'prince charming' left several minutes ago.

"He left several minutes ago," I said, bursting her bubble.

She sank to her knees and began to cry dramatically. She is a horrible actress. Compared to me.

"We better head out or you'll be late _again_," Marron mumbled as she turned for the door.

"How did you know about that?" I asked, following.

"Wait for me, guys! I need to brush my hair!" Bulla said.

"You could've done it in the first 40 minutes you were in the bathroom, now let's go!" I said.

"Meanies."


End file.
